Tier 5 Upgrades
I wish there could be a Tier 5 Upgrades to make towers way more powerful (to finish off some OP bloons). Here is a list of Tier 5 Upgrades (add more if necessary): 'Dart Monkey' *'Triple Trouble ($8,000): '''Operate the Juggernaut to shoot out 3 giant spiked balls for maximum poppage. Wait, where's the dart monkey? *'Laser Monkey Saving Team ($12,800):' Laser Monkey Saving Team Ability: Join in the saviors, every Dart Monkey on the screen becomes a Laser Super Monkey for 12 seconds. Hangout time! *Unlocked at Rank 56, I guess. 'Tack Shooter' *'Ring of Bloontonium ($3,500): Delivers tons of pain to the bloons. With this, pop up to 2 layers and has a whopping popping power of 128. *'Gloomy Nightmare ($2,800): '''Blasts out fumes from the Shooter at double speed. Fumes pop up to 13 bloons and detect camo. Fume Maelstrom ability: Blasts out way more than the Blade Maelstrom and shoots fumes everywhere to hunt down those bloons. *Unlocked at Rank 58. 'Sniper Monkey *'B.F.B. Blaster ($20,000): '''Shoots out Burning Fiery Bullets (not Brutal Floating Behemoth) to take down on MOAB-Class bloons. Burns them on contact, and deals 250 damage. *'Supa Shootaz ($17,000): Shoots at the speed of a Super Monkey. Does not remove the ability. *Unlocked at Rank 55. '''Boomerang Thrower *'Katana Lord ($13,500): '''Replaces the Glaives by Katanas. Katanas have 3x more popping power and pierce through 2 layers at once! *'High Mobility ($15,000): Has extreme velocity that detect camo, and removes the ability, but throws at a hypersonic speed. *Unlocked at Rank 54, maybe. '''Ninja Monkey *'Shadowy Group ($5,000): '''Like a Tier 3 Ninja Academy. Combining this with Tier 3 Ninja Academy allows the Ninja Monkey to create 2 shadows (or clones, whatever). *'Sabotage Ninja Curse ($2,400):' Ninja Curse ability: Another ninja success! Sabotages all bloons on the screen making them lose two layers and stopping (not frozen/stunned). It will still make incoming bloons move 50% slower. Lasts 10 seconds. *Unlocked at Rank 57. 'Bomb Tower' *'Cursed Cluster Impact ($5,380): The explosions are so intense and violent that they have a 50% chance to curse bloons. Cursed bloons will take 5-10 seconds to instant kill themselves and explodes to pop nearby bloons. Not only that, but the bombs pop 2 layers now. *'MOAB Obliterating Device ($14,000): '''Ouchie! Launches Bloontonium warhead that seeks out bloons and has a kinda large explosion. Strikes up to a whopping 4 layers and pop 128 bloons. Deals 30x more damage to MOAB-Class bloons. The ability now kills ZOMGs and doing 2,500 damage to the rest. *Unlocked at Rank 58. 'Ice Tower *'The Ice King ($6,800): '''Grant the ability to freeze bloons in a very large range and snap-freeze up to 2 layers. Nearby MOAB-Class bloons will be slowed, but not freeze-able. *'Fragile Ice ($3,200):' Ice becomes fragile that towers that use sharp will pop it. Antarctica Freeze ability: Freezes the world like Antarctica, that all bloons, including MOAB-Class bloons are frozen for 6 seconds. *Unlocked at Rank 59. 'Glue Gunner' *'MOAB Eater ($56,000):' Link to the page. *'Paralyzing Red Glue ($5,500): 25% chance of shooting paralyzing Red Glue that paralyzes hit bloons by 3 seconds. Red Strike: Red Glue Bombardment! All bloons are glued and 30% chance of being paralyzed. *Rank Unlock: Rank 60 '''Monkey Buccaneer *'Ferry ($17,400): '''A big moving ship that launches 4 aces instead of 3. Towers can be placed on the Ferry and they will have a range boost. This ship is moving around the map if there is enough water (Archipelago, etc.). If the bloons' path is water (Downstream, Archipelago, etc,), the Ferry will move on them, popping 1 layer when hit, making it a very good ship. *'Infected Harpoon ($6,600): Injects the harpoon gun with Bloontonium, allowing it to kill ZOMGs and ZOMG Carriers (OP ones!). The Cannon Ship no longer shoots bombs, it shoots MOAB Maulers instead. *Rank Unlock: Rank 61 '''Monkey Ace *'Air Mauler ($36,500): '''Rapidly shoots out MOAB Maulers for maximum MOAB annihilating. *'Black Bird 2.0 ($14,500): Air Zero: Afftects ZOMGs and deals 2800 damage to the rest. *Rank Unlock: Rank 62 '''Super Monkey *'Monkey King ($80,000): 'Link to the page. Has 1000 HP. *'The Nightmare ($25,000): '''This Nightmare will bring terror on the bloons. He shoots red plasma which is twice as powerful as the Technological Terror's green plasma, which deals 4 times as much damage per second as a Plasma Vision Super Monkey. Also he has an ability to cover half the screen with black pulse of energy poping any bloon it its way. Does 3000 damage to MOAB class bloons and Bosses! *Rank Unlock: Rank 63 'Monkey Apprentice' *'The Dark Vortex ($9,800): This dark enhanced tornado blows back 160 bloons and pops 2 layers before being blown back. Can blow MOAB-Class bloons, and bloons will go far, far away, it will take 2 seconds for them to enter through the entrance again. *'Summon Super Phoneix ($13,200): '''Summons a super Phoneix like the Wizard Lord. Dragon's Breath is shot 1.5x faster, pops 2 layers and has increased range. *Unlocked at Rank 64. 'Monkey Village *'8-Way Beacon ($19,500): 'Link *'Super Monkey Summoner ($34,000): '''Add a new awesome ability to spawns Super Monkey Storms but they only deal 850 damage instead of 1000. Has a whopping cooldown of 104 seconds, is unique and you can only have 1. You also can't use it before round 101 *Unlocked at Rank 65. 'Banana Farm' *'Experimental Banana Cloning ($17,300): Instead of spewing 10 boxes of bananas per round, creates a box of banana every 10 seconds. Useless on short rounds (Round 46, 65, 85), but extremely useful on long rounds. *'Banana Lottery Agency ($9,500): '''Generates $2000 every 45 seconds. When the $2000 is deposited, you'll earn interest and now store up to $100,000. *Unlocked at Rank 66. 'Mortar Tower *'Gigantic Unique ($11,600): '''Gigantic Unique mortars split into 8 smaller mortars but only has an explosion of a 0-0 Mortar Tower, popping only 1 layer. The original one pops 7 layers instead of 5. *'Explosive Duo ($7,800): Shoots 1.3x faster and can select 2 targets but aim one by one. Pop and Awe lasts for 7 seconds, and MOAB-Class bloons take twice as much seconds when immobilized. Ouchies! *Unlocked at Rank 67. '''Dartling Gun *'Ray of Infinity ($158,480): '''This rays pierce up to infinite (as it name suggests) bloons, popping 2 layers off them. *'Heat-Seeking Missiles ($20,000): Deals 3x damage to MOAB-Class bloons. Shoots out 4 missiles that seek out the nearest bloons and burn them to teach them a lesson. Shoots 1.2x faster, and the ability affects the 300 nearest bloons around instead of 100. *Rank Unlock: Rank 68 '''Spike Factory *'Infernal Spiked Mines ($28,000): '''Modified to shoots out Infernal Spiked Mines at an extremely quick rate. Bring doom to the bloons and dealing 2x as much damage to MOAB-Class bloons per spike. *'S.P.I.K.E. Spike Factory ($8,500):' Supreme Pierce Implosive Karma Enchanter spikes come in packs of 13 and after all spikes go off, they implode sucking 5 layers (or dealing 5 damage) in a 32px range. *Rank Unlock: Rank 69 'Monkey Engineer' *'Bloon Trap 2.0 ($14,000): The trap cataches 1080 bloons (9 Ceramics) and explode in a very big explosion, popping bloons and giving you $540. If emptied manually, you'll get double the cash. Can eat a MOAB and all its children, can eat a BFB but not the MOAB inside it. Can even eat a ZOMG if it has less than 1080 HP but cannot deal with the remaining BFB. *'Master of Engines ($28,000): '''Can use the Overclock ability twice. When choosed on the tower, the game will pause and asks you if you want to use the ability on the tower manually, stacks up the ability twice or thrice. Stacking up two allows that tower to attack incredibly fast, with a very big amount of popping power for 80 seconds. *You must be at least Rank 70 to unlock these. 'Bloonchipper *'Massive Powered Chopper ($24,000): '''Eats everything, including bloon projectiles to protect your towers. 2000 damage is dealt to MOAB-Class bloons inside it. Bad against small Ceramic rushes. The Massive Powered Chopper can also hold 2x more bloons. *'Hypa-Suck ($18,000):' Sucks camo and sucks in thrice as much bloons and three times faster. The ability lasts for 12 seconds instead of 8. *You must be at least Rank 71 to unlock these. 'Heli Pilot' *'Improved Engines ($17,000):' Flies 1.6x faster, missiles have fragments that spread out in all 16 directions and darts are filled with Bloontonium, they pop 2 layers and leads. Missiles deal 4x damage to MOAB-Class. *'Bloon Chinook ($9,000):' Bloon Chinook ability: use it mechanical claw to pick up 128 bloons in a small area and reposition them (place them somewhere else). Also works on blimps on can only grab 1 blimp. Be careful, if not used correctly, you may accidentally put them at the exit and make you lose. Place them at the beginning of the track instead. The mechanical claw is so sharp that when grabbing, all bloons in it are popped once every second. *Do you think these upgrades are unlocked at Rank 72? 'Shield Generator *'Level III Shield ($6,000): '''Greatly increases the shield AD from 15 to 25 and PD to 80. Bloons that touch the shield are slowed down by 15% and can't shoot for 3 seconds. *'Extreme Shield Generator 2.5 ($12,000): '''Pop up to 6 layers and allows shielded towers to detect camo, increase their firepower and also allows them to give you double cash per pop. The ability remains unchanged. *Rank Unlock: Rank 73 Monkey Tank (Moves Mobile Fortress to Level 5), Price changed to $39,000 *(Level 4): Self-Propelled Gun ($6,500):''' The tank now has infinite range, and its bullets will also explode in a twice wider radius and does a whopping 40x damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons! *'(Level 5, Path 2): Катю́ша ($42,000)': The deadliest kind of artilleries in human history, now in BTD! This legendary multi-rocket launcher will reload twice longer, but then fires 10 Truck Missiles continuously at a supersonic speed! *Rank Unlock: Rank 74 'Bloonouflauger' *'Omega-Class Batteries ($17,460):' The tower can now shoot and pop 20 bloons and layers at once, range increased by 12px, fire-rate increased to 60 spm, speed reduction is now 20%, camo duration is 1.5 seconds, slowdown duration is 7.5 seconds and the tower can shot to the same bloon three times. *'Hell Machine ($21,600):' Bloons are popped every second for 10 seconds, they can also cause chain reaction with nearby ones. Hell Machinery Ability: Shoots at a 240 spm rate for 10 seconds, then explodes, COMPLETELLY and UTTERLY destroying B.F.B's and down. Does 2000 damage to the rest. Takes 20 seconds to repair. The ability has a 145 second cooldown. *Rank Unlock: 75 'Water Monkey (IBT's Conception)' *'Water Twister ($4,670):' The Water Monkey can now make a water tornado around himself, he will then direct the twister to the bloons, blowing them up! Watch out, your towers may get wet in this (and maybe even get blown up to), so be careful, it's not worth your towers to kill the bloons! (Used every 8.30 seconds, it blows every bloon hit by the twister by 90-160px; Pops bloons by 5 layers; Makes them wet for 4.5 seconds; Blows away towers lighter than 17 pounds from 30-60px if there is space, also makes towers wet for 3.5 seconds. *'The End of The World ($9,800):' The Water Monkey will now fire huge waves instead of normal ones regularly, more blowing up power! His all-new upgraded ability, The End of The World, is twice stronger than the Tsunami! (55% chance to launch a wave with twice the power as a normal one, the waves are also bigger; The ability has now a 245 seconds, and deals 3000 damage; Towers stuck to the ground have a 45% chance to be sunk now (10% for temples).) 'Facepalm Monkey (BtdCreeper's version)' *'Contagious Infection ($30,000 on Medium):' Every 3 layers popped by the infection, the Bloons will launch out 5 fingers each in a star shape. They infect more Bloons infinitely! Great on rushes! *'Universal Facepalms ($150,000 on Medium):' Keeps the other ability, and add the When Facepalms Fly Ability: Flies randomly around the screen at 2.5x the speed of a Purple Bloon with a 200px*300px facepalm, dealing 1000 damage to anything it hits! Flying towers launch these facepalms, too! Lasts 10 seconds. Takes 2 minutes to recharge. *Rank Unlock: 80 'Demolition Monkey' *'Bombarder ($12,000):' Blasts bombs at Bloons like a Spectre. *'Demolition Assassin ($15,000):' "Not one of you's goin' to survive this!" Demolition Assassin Ability: Fires MOAB Assassin missiles from the ability of the same name for 5 seconds. Cooldown time: 1:30 *Rank Unlock: 77 'B.L.A.S.T.E.R.' Moves One-Nuke Wonder to Tier 5, price remains un-changed *'(Level 5, Path 1) Massive Launching ($25,000):' Launches 5 missiles at once from each launch, also storing up to 100 missiles for more bloon poppage. *'(Level 4, Path 2) Explosive Fragments ($5,000):' Each missiles that explode will release 8 fragments that explode unlike Bomb Tower's fragment. Each frag has a range of a 0/0 Bomb Tower. Also, missiles' explosions are bigger (2/x Mortar). *Rank Unlock: 93 1X3B's Ideas 1X3B's Tier 5 upgrades are listed below. Ninja Monkey Note: All prices listed are on Hard. 1st Path: Katana Gigaslice (21000$) Description: Launches a red X shaped wave which takes off 2 layers and affects 130 bloons.(Like the Ninja Monkey bonus attack of BSM 2) 2nd Path: Ninja Assistants(Does not remove SSL Ability, 13500$) Description: Spawns 2 ninja clones with very high shooting speed which shoot 2 shurikens and 1 bomb. Dart Monkey 1st Path: Juggernaut Chaingun/Blaster(13000$) Description: Now has a minigun and an armor suit. Juggernaught Chaingun shoots 2 spiked balls rapidly.(Like the powerup on BSM 2) 2nd Path: Plasma Fan Club(16000$) Description: Turns 10 nearby dart monkeys into plasma vision monkeys for 25 seconds. Btd456Creeper's ideas Self-explanatory. Nuff said. Heli Pilot *Path 1: Ultimate Missile Whip: ($35,000) Wields a whip made of missiles which homes in on Bloons with infinite range and has a separate targeting priority than the Heli. This whip is 50px wide and deals 50 damage per second to all Bloons in it, and has infinite pierce. It also pops blacks because of Bloontonium. *Path 2: ROFLcopter: ROFL Ability: Makes a funny face that makes all Bloons on-screen roll backwards on the track with double speed for 3 seconds. Then, for the next 5 seconds, the Bloons are dizzy and move forward at 1/5th of their speed. MORE COMING SOON! 'Wacky's Ideas' Dart Monkey # Spiked Bombard Bunker: Replaces the Spike-o-pult with a deadly pair of cannons that fire out giant spiked balls that pierce double the bloons as Juggernaut, and can aim independently! Cost: $11,900 # Sun Priest: When the Super Monkey Fan Club is called into action, the leader turns into a Sun God instead of a normal Super Monkey! Oh, and the fans now fire lasers instead of darts. Cost: $18,000 Tack Shooter # Firestorm: Super-hot flames burn bloons after being hit, popping at the rate of Bloon Dissolver glue. Oh, and did I mention that there will be a 10% chance that bloons will SET FIRE TO THEIR COMRADES? Cost: $8,500 # Buzzsaw Blades: Two buzzsaws orbit the Blade Shooter like the Glaive Lord's glaives, except for the fact that they can't pop lead. Blade Maelstrom now pops camos, as well! Cost: $6,800 Sniper Monkey # Slugthrower Rounds: Special bullets shatter into 10 razor sharp fragments that pop 5 layers of bloon and pierce through 5 bloons each. These "slugthrowers" also tear up the engines of M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons, stopping them for 50% longer! Cost: $25,000 # Air Support: Air Support Ability: Calls in a pair of advanced jet fighters that fire bombs and darts at the bloons (Fire rate = 2 shots per second). Cooldown: 60 seconds. (Does not override the Supply Drop ability) Cost: $11,900 Dartling Gun Ray of Doom moved to Tier 5 Path 1. Laser Cannon moved to Tier 4 Path 1. # (Tier 3 Upgrade) Chaingun: Fires just as fast as a Laser Vision Super Monkey, and has 100% accuracy! Cost: $3,570 # R.Y.N.O. Missiles: Super-deadly mini-rockets are sure to rip the bloons a couple of new... Well, you know what they say. (Every third barrage of missiles will include seven mini-rockets that home in on bloons. These explode in a Splodey Darts explosion radius.) Cost: $25,000 (Obvious reference is obvious.) Spike Factory # Surprise!: Special anti-personnel spiked mines scatter out lots of miniature spiked balls that pop three bloons each in random directions when exploding! (Spiked mines will now shoot out 8 spiked balls in random directions when exploding.) Cost: $25,000 # Factory Defences: '''Special armour plating covers the Spike Factory, giving it an AP of 5 and increasing it's HP to 35! Cost: $8,500 Monkey Engineer # '''TR-123 Sentinels: Super-deadly experimental traps explode violently upon getting filled, scattering around 5 small flares that act like fireworks!. Cost: $9,000 # Aura Armour: When a tower is Overclocked, it gains a massive 100 AP! Only works for the duration of the ability, though. Cost: $25,000 Mortar Tower Artillery Battery moved to Tier 5 Path 2. # Plasma Striker: Deadly plasma shots roast 10 layers of bloon! Cost: $11,900 # Conflagration Mortars: (Tier 4 Path 2) Super-powerful advanced incendiaries reduce tough bloons to ash in a few seconds! (Burn speed = Bloon Dissolver) Cost: $2700 Raphael.lim38/OrbitalFacepalm9001's ideas Monkey Tank # Omegachi Link to the page This version has 80 HP,deals 200 damage and has 10 bloon penetration.Technically,it's a non-special mission restricted OmegaChi.Cost:120,000 # Missile Fountain Launches missiles everywhere for 50 seconds cooling down for 200 seconds.Cost:25,000 Omegachi is unlocked by defeating E.N.T.I.T.Y., Missile Fountain is unlocked by using Volcanic Breaker. Dartling Gun # Hand Of The Monkey God: The pierce increases to 300, the laser pops 3 layers per second, and has this ability: Bloon Doom: Every bloon gets incinerated by this laser for 3 seconds. Cost:$250,000 # MOAB Storm: The gun launches MOAB Maulers now and has a powered up Rocket Storm ability that launches missiles at the next 300 bloons. Cost: $125,000 Trivia The Path 1 upgrade is based off the Hand Of Ra laser beam missile launcher upgrade in SASTD. Computer Monkey # I'm gonna do an internet!: The monkey shoots rainbows from the computer every 10 seconds dealing 25 damage to a bloon. Ability: RAINBOWS: The monkey barfs rainbows on the bloons dealing 10 damage per second for 34 seconds. CD:100 seconds Cost:13,370 # Epic Hacker: Works like a 4/4 Bloon Scanner, and shoots 5 BSoDs at bloons every second, dealing 100 damage. Cost:900,113,370 + 1337 Monkey Money(You can only place 1 in a game.) I'm gonna do an internet is unlocked on Rank 100, Epic Hacker is unlocked on rank 125. P.S. The path 1 upgrade is a reference to asdfmovie(azz-duff-moo-vee) Bomb Tower #'MOAB Impact:' Shoots missiles that stun MOABS. Cost:$75,000 #'Anti Dirigible Weapons System:' Shoots missiles that deal ONE HUNDRED damage to MOABS and has this ability: Rapid Spam: Shoots 9001 MOAB Assassins that deal 1337 damage to blimps in a "Turbo Charge boosted by a X-4 town" manner. CD:150 seconds Cost:$90,011,337 Unlocked on rank 100. ShadowGuy90's ideas Dart Monkey #'Juggerflame: '''When the Juggerflame touch a bloon, it explodes in a The Big One range and deal 2 layer damage to each bloon it touch #'Robo Squad: Robo Squad Ability: Makes all Dart Monkey transform into a Robo Monkey. And the Dart Monkey that activacted the ability transform into a 1/4 Tech Terror Tack Shooter #'Fire War: '''Shoot fire in ALL directions. #'Blade Avatar: 'Creates a Blade Avatar, the Blade Avatar deal 2 layer damage to each bloon it tackle. Monkey Tank #'Quad-Shooting Machine: 'Shoot's 4 cannon. Nuff Said. Supergamer1's ideas: Dart monkey: Path 1: Jugger-bomb. When the juggernaut hits a bloon it explodes,in an explosion as big as a big one. It can destroy black and zebra bloons. Path 2: SMFC President: The president of the Super Monkey Fan Club turns all dart monkeys on the screen into 2/2 super monkeys for the next 3 rounds. Tack tower: Path 1:Firestorm: Creates a huge firestorm surrounding the tack tower,creating the same effect as monkey napalm,and blows bloons away. Path 2: Blade rain: Blades now target bloons,and slice through two layers at once! Codexhak's Idea's Boomerang Thrower: *'Glaive Overlord: Shoots 25 Ricchochet glaives at a hypersonic speed and the glaives come in a group to pop loads of bloons. Also adds another glaive in orbit. ($30,000) *'Epic Hypersonicness:' It now throws boomerangs/glaives 2x as fast and the ability throws 3x as fast! ($28,000) Bramblenose's ideas Cat Gunner *Minigun Supreme: Fire rate is tripled. Costs $25000 on medium. *Facepalm warp: Fires ten times as many facepalms during the ability, also doubles Facepalm damage. Costs $200000 on medium. Cat Clawer Category:Upgrades Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Public Pages